


Stemily trash fic

by olicityotpp



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Stemily - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityotpp/pseuds/olicityotpp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is based very loosely on a party they attended a while back, but it doesn’t really follow anything that happened so it’s basically all made up.</p><p>WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE a) SA/EBR OR b) NOT TRASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stemily trash fic

Everything changed at that party for Emily and Stephen, be it for the better or for the worse. Their friendship, although withstanding, became just slightly strained. Their scenes on set, just a little more sexually charged. Overall they took from the experience a little tension, a hint of romance and a great deal of something neither could quite wrap their heads around.

So, here's the story of what happens when two good friends with some clearly unresolved feelings for each other consume just a little too much alcohol one night.

—

Stephen sighed as he watched David leave, unsure of where the rest of the people he knew were. Maybe they'd all left too? He found that highly unlikely; it was only 11, and the party was still raging on. 

After a brief glance around he caught sight of a blonde head of hair he knew only too well. Emily! Of course, she wouldn't leave the party early. She appeared to be talking to a group of people he mostly didn't know.

Upon seeing him walking up to them, Emily waved. "Join us for a drink?" She asked, holding out a glass. 

"Don't mind if I do," Stephen replied as he took it, shooting her a smile.

They spoke, and they drank, and they drank some more, and they continued drinking until Emily and Stephen were the only two left of the group.

"You know Emily, I'm glad you joined the show." Stephen told her as he refilled his glass once again, hand shaking ever so slightly.

"You too." Emily smiled, before chuckling. "I mean, not that you joined the show. It's your show. I'm glad you're Oliver, is what I mean."

Stephen laughed, reaching a hand up to rest on her cheek. "You're very pretty, Em." 

She blushed as he moved it up further to smooth her hair. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm smoothing your hair." 

"Why?"

Stephen paused. "I don't know. I like your hair."

This made Emily blush more, and then giggle. "Stephen, it's getting late. D'you think we might be a little bit too drunk to drive?" 

He laughed too, moving his hand away. She immediately felt his missing presence, but she didn't feel it on her head; more like in her chest. Odd.

"C'mon, Em." He told her, pulling her by the hand. "I'm sure I'm sober enough to drive - you can come with me."

"Thanks!" She said happily, letting him pull her along. The two of them stumbled their way to the exit and into Stephen's car. Emily decided it was a lot harder than it looked; she found herself accidentally-on-purpose falling onto Stephen's chest a couple of times, pressed up against the hard muscle under his shirt.

Once they were sitting in the car, Stephen looked over at her. "So, where are you staying?"

She told him, to which he replied, "Sounds nice. Room for two?", making her laugh.

"Stephen, I don't think we're quite drunk enough for that, yet."

He winked but said nothing. 

The journey back was fairly uneventful. They spoke a little about pointless things and laughed a lot about those same things, as they always did. 

"Why don't we ever see each other, just the two of us, off set?" Emily asked as they neared the end of their journey, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Because I'm married. Besides, you'd get bored of me Em."

"I couldn't ever be bored of you. And what does being married have to do with anything?"

Stephen looked at her quickly. "Uh, nothing."

She reached out a hand, laying it on his thigh in what she'd intended to be a comforting, friendly action. "Ste-ephan." She sang, but he only laughed, trying to ignore the reaction her hand was causing in his pants.

It was only when they reached the hotel Emily was staying at that the night really started to get interesting for the two of them. She was staring at the muscle clearly defined beneath his shirt, as she often did, when her mouth decided to ignore her brain and think for itself.

"You have nice abs." She blurted once they'd stopped and immediately cringed, hoping he hadn't heard her.

"Thanks." Apparently he had. "So do you."

"Stephen. I don't have abs." Emily said in a very serious tone.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He was now looking at her with a flirty smirk on his face. "Prove it."

Emily laughed and punched him; or rather, she tried to punch him, but missed and ended up falling against the steering wheel so that it let out a loud beep. 

"Nice try. You can't touch the Arrow." Stephen told her, shaking his head in patronising superiority.

"Oh really?" She asked him in a sensual voice. This time it was her turn to smirk. "Can't I?" She placed a finger on his chest, and used the other to slowly walk it up towards his neck. When she reached his chin, she flattened her hand out so that she was cupping his cheek. Something shifted in his eyes; what was playful and flirty just two minutes beforehand was suddenly serious. She saw desire and lust, mixed with fear and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Slowly, he raised his hand up to his cheek so that it was directly over hers. She noticed that his hand was a lot larger than hers as he cupped it. They fit together perfectly.

He leaned in, coming to barely a centimetre away from her lips before stopping. Waiting for her to give her consent.

She closed the distance immediately, pressing her lips firmly against his and revelling at how soft they felt against hers. His hands wrapped tightly around her waist, trailing quickly up and down her back as if he wanted to touch all of her, but didn't know where to start. She slid hers around his neck, hesitantly at first and then passionately wrapping them around it to deepen the kiss, tugging a little at the bottom of his hair. The car angle was slightly awkward, so she moved her body so that she was straddling him in the driver's seat. 

He pressed his tongue against her lower lip, begging for entrance which she gave him gladly. Her mouth opened almost automatically for him, their tongues moving in sync against each other. The kiss was everything and more; months and months of pent up sexual frustration finally being released in one sweet, passionate moment. Stephen groaned into her mouth, moving his hands down from her back to cup her ass and slide his hands firmly along it. She felt him getting hard beneath his jeans and moved her body so that she was grinding against him while they made out. 

It was Emily's turn to moan; she felt wetness pooling in her panties as Stephen pressed her harder into him, deepening the movements of her hips.

Suddenly a light flashed at the windows, and Emily hastily pulled away, falling back into her seat. Stephen rolled down the window for the man standing outside, still panting heavily from their make out session.

"No parking zone. You're going to have to move, sir." The man told him, to which Stephen nodded and informed him he just needed to drop someone off. He slurred his words a little, but although the man looked suspicious he made nothing of it. 

As soon as he was gone Stephen and Emily looked at each other in an awkward silence. They were a mess; Emily's hair was in knots and Stephen's shirt was half unbuttoned, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

"Uhhm... so..."

"Yeah. Maybe you-"

"I should, um, go-"

"Yeah, okay. So, uh... I'll see you tomorrow for the con?"

"The con. Right. Yeah. Tomorrow. See you..."

Emily stepped out of the car, attempting to smooth down the frizz on her head. She started to walk away and towards the hotel, but only got a few steps before turning and quickly sprinting back to the car. The window was still rolled down.

"Bye Stephen." She said, and reached inside to give him a quick kiss on the lips. She lingered for a moment, drinking him in. They both knew this was the last time their lips would be meeting in a while.

Stephen smiled into the kiss. "Bye, Em." He murmured.

And with that, she turned to the hotel once again without a second glance back. 

Stephen laughed to himself as he noticed she only had one shoe on. She's so drunk, he thought, looking down at the other shoe she'd left in the car next to him. He'd have to find a way to discreetly give that back to her tomorrow.

Boy, was he going to regret what just happened in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about this I was just feeling trashy af lmao  
> 


End file.
